Last Will
by HPFANGIB
Summary: In their sixth year Hermione finds Harry's Will, learning of his love for her, but what will she do with this knowledge. Pairings...I'm not telling, but there is a easy way to find out.


CH1

Last Will

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Ron and Lavender try but fail to sneak out of the common room unseen, and Harry wasn't the only one. He felt Hermione tense beside him for a second. Harry turned to smile sadly at her but she was now looking in the fire and he thought she did not see but of course, this was Hermione, she had and looked at him and sighed. "What do you think they are doing?"

Harry didn't know what to say but had opened his mouth to try and comfort her when Hermione sat up and whispered. "Can I barrow your cloak and map?"

Harry smiled sadly, he knew she was going to get hurt but this was Hermione asking. He looked into her eyes. "What's mine is yours, Hermione."

Hermione brightened up not truly hearing what Harry said and ran for the stairs leading towards the boys' dorm leaving her work behind while Harry tried to return to his essay.

Scene Break

The boy's dorm was empty as Hermione crept inside heading right for Harry's trunk. She found the cloak easily and pulled it out then she looked for the map but finding a stack of legal papers stuffed to the side instead, Hermione was intrigued and read the heading,

Last Will and Testament

Of

Harry James Potter

her eyes widened as she continued to read.

Scene Break

Hermione was gone for almost ten minutes; Harry had just figured she made though the common room without him noticing when his bushy haired friend was knocking their homework on the floor as she straddled his lap burying her head in his shoulder. He felt her sobs even before the first tear hit his neck. The packed common room quieted as Harry tried to figure out what was wrong. "Hermione what wrong?" but Hermione didn't answer other than to shake her head.

Pavarti was nice enough to pick up their homework before it could be destroyed and she gave him a sad but encouraging smile which Harry returned thankfully. Harry did not know what to do but he had held her when she was upset a month ago when Ron started dating Lavender so he put his arms around her but an hour passed and she had not moved, her uncontrolled sobbing seemed to have almost stopped but other than that, she had not moved. Hermione shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable and Harry tried to help. "Wanna sit next to me?" again the only answer he got was another shake of her head.

Finally after another ten minutes Harry started to shift her until she clamped her arms around him tighter. "Please Hermione you're not comfortable." He said soothingly and started to shift her again until she was in his lap with her back to the arm of the couch and her legs curled against its back beside him. Hermione shifted her grip to behind his back and around his waist but other than that laid her head between his shoulder and neck.

Pavarti came up worriedly a little later and looked down at Hermione. "I think she's a sleep." She whispered. Harry smiled thinly down at Hermione's head before looking up at Pavarti.

"It's Ok." He said and laid his head on top of hers intending to stay until Hermione wanted to move.

Pavarti smiled at him. "Good night Harry."

Harry looked up and again and smiled. "Good night Pavarti."

Pavarti almost got to the stairs before she came behind Harry and whispered in his ear. "I don't know what she sees in him, she already has a wonderful guy in her arms and half the girls in school would love to be in her place right now." Pavarti then proceeded to kiss his cheek and bolted up the stairs before he could say anything in return.

They were alone in the common room when Ron and Lavender returned. After their goodnight kiss and Lavender had headed up to her dorm Ron saw Harry from the stairway. "Hey mate where's Hermione?" Worry was evident in his voice like he didn't want to be caught by Hermione out after curfew and after whatever he'd been doing with Lavender.

"Asleep Ron." Harry said as he continued to watch the dying flames, Harry tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but then he smiled to himself. "But if Lavender wakes her up…" Harry left the statement hanging but luckily Ron caught the drift and bolted up the stairs to the boys' dorm before Hermione could come down and catch him.

At Ron's retreating feet Hermione shifted down and leaned back to look at Harry. Harry looked down at her concerned. "He'll come around Hermione."

Hermione for her part didn't even show she had heard him she just looked in to his eyes and Harry for his part couldn't keep from looking into her brown ones until she said the one thing he never expected her to say. "You know I love you don't you?"

She watched as the hurt passed through his eyes, she knew what was going though his thoughts, 'How could she say that when she was obviously pining for Ron' until he finally whispered his answer. "I know!"

Hermione saw the conflict and confusion in his eyes before she leaned up and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips but it was more then she'd ever done before and it felt right. She pulled back continuing to look into his eyes. "She's right you know, you can have any girl you wanted. There are lots of girls who love you." Harry looked back towards the stairs and was blushing when he looked back at her. Harry finally opened his mouth to respond that he didn't need anyone else when Hermione kissed him again stopping him before curling up against his chest. Harry for his part held her until she truly went to sleep; Harry followed her, a long while later.

Scene Break

The sun was just starting to rise when Harry was shaken awake by Pavarti. "Sorry you two but you shouldn't be found like this."

Fifteen minutes later Harry was finished getting ready for the day and waiting for Hermione but it was almost an hour before she came down with Pavarti. "Did you fall back asleep?"

Both Hermione and Pavarti looked down sheepishly. "Oh no we got to talking sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting." Hermione answered as she took Harry's right arm surprising Harry but what really surprised him was that Pavarti stepped to his other side blushing as she took his left.

"Oh about what?" Harry asked as he let himself be led from the common-room.

Harry watched as both girls blushed. "Oh don't worry about that right now Harry we're hungry." Hermione answered as they continued towards the Great Hall. Harry knew not to press when she said things like that; he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

Over the whole day both Hermione and Pavarti stayed by his side except when Pavarti went to speak with her sister. By the next day Padma was on his arm whenever Hermione or Pavarti was not. By the day after that Luna seemed to be there a lot. There was always a girl on his arm and most of the time there were two. They guided him in his studies rewarding his correct answers and thorough essay's with kisses to the cheek. Over the next week Susan and Hannah were added to the rotation as Harry started to call it. Hermione seemed to be there less and less giving more time to the other girls but she always curled up with him on the couch in front of the fire at night to fall asleep in his arms.

Over the second week the kisses to the cheeks changed to light kisses to the lips. The first time was of course Hermione but the others soon followed. There was light kissing on the couch every night and finally Harry tried to bring it up. "Do you not like the kissing Harry?" Hermione asked innocently knowing full well he did, she he felt his arousal several times already, she'd had to restrain herself from rubbing it, she knew Harry wasn't ready for that.

Harry liked the kissing but he didn't need it all and felt strange by it not a bad strange, a guy would have to be gay not to like getting kissed by six beautiful girls but he felt like it was cheating.

Hermione pulled her-self up sitting up on her knee's to look down on him as she put her hand behind his neck and the other on his stomach. "You are too noble sometimes Harry." Hermione said as she kissed him letting her tongue push against his lip lightly, this was to be their first open mouth kiss and he was rewarded as he opened to allow her entrance. They were both breathing hard by the time the kiss ended. "Now you don't need to worry about cheating when you're with any of us, we know and accept each other as long as you do but none of us are ready to go much farther than this." Hermione said with another deep kiss as her hand slid down his stomach to brush against his man hood. She felt him groan in her mouth and she pulled away smiling as she brushed his hand against her breast. Hermione giggled at his dumbstruck face as she cuddled back into his side.

Over the next few days Hermione was right about how far they were willing to go, the kissing became more heated as the girls let their hands wonder and allowed his to do the same. By unspoken agreement they seemed to know that Harry wouldn't do anything on his own until they started it the first time, no matter if he'd done similar things with Hermione who he was seeing less and less of except for at night, she had started coming in just as curfew started and was normally gone with a kiss before dawn in the mornings.

As the third week started Harry came across a little Slytherin forth year just before he Luna and Pavarti entered the great hall. "Hello Astoria." He said brightly.

"Hi Harry." She said brightly.

As Harry turned to Luna and Pavarti introducing them both, he missed the slight frown on Astoria's face but neither Luna nor Pavarti had. "So how did you do on that essay?" Harry asked after the introductions.

Astoria brightened up and bounced slightly. "Oh I got an Outstanding all because of you."

Harry smiled. "Well I would have missed that also if it weren't for Hermione looking over my essay at the time, so the thanks should really go to her, I actually think it was a trick question or something."

With the questioning looks from Luna and Pavarti Harry explained about the essay in question and they both nodded. "Oh I got it." Luna said but Pavarti shook her head. "I didn't I had to have Padma explain it to me later." She said with a pout. The four separated Pavarti and Luna following Harry to the Gryffindor tables while Astoria headed to the Slytherin table.

"You know Astoria Greenglass?" Pavarti asked as they sat, no one even looked up anymore when Luna or any other girl from another house sat with Harry.

Harry frowned. "Greenglass? Why do I know that name?" he knew he had heard of it but couldn't place where.

"Daphne Greenglass, Astoria is her little sister." Luna answered with a smile.

"The Ice Queen," When both girls nodded Harry continued. ", really, but they are so different?"

"Pad and I are different even if you're the only one that can figure out who we are even when we try to fool you." Pavarti said taking a bite of a melon.

Harry smiled but shook his head. "You've only tried twice and just changing your clothes and using the same words isn't enough, your voice inflections are different, maybe if you two used a third voice neither yours' or your sisters I'd have a harder time but then I'd just kiss you." Harry proceeded to do just that, it was not a deep kiss no tongue but more than he has ever done in public especially in the Great Hall. "You two kiss differently too." Harry said the last part not knowing that the entire Gryffindor table had become silent.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed and with one fourth of the hall silent the rest of the hall easily had heard him and had turned to see up was up.

Harry turned to look at him as he sat next to Lavender. "Do you have a problem with me kissing a girl Ron, because," Harry turned to Luna touching her cheek to get her to turn to him and proceeded to do the same to her. ", because if you do, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will and I know mine will."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but the glare from his girlfriend stopped him. "Um no."

"Good, because what I do with any of my girls is none of your concern, or anyone else's for that matter." Harry said looking across the hall daring anyone else to say something he also was worried that some of the girls may have a problem with what he had just said and done. But the large smiles on Padma, Susan and Hannah's faces was encouraging as everyone went back to what they had been doing and the noise level increased to a more normal level. Harry was saddened though that Hermione wasn't there but Luna put his fears at ease as she leaned over and kissed his cheek just to get his attention.

"Don't worry, she knows how you feel, and I'm sure you will be rewarded for that display later tonight but not before the rest of us get too." Luna finished with a mischievous grin before continuing to eat her breakfast. Harry turned to Pavarti who nodded in agreement and Luna was right he found himself in broom-closets throughout day and he learned a lot more about each of their bodies through their robes than he had before, a lot more, but that was nothing compared to Hermione. When she finally had him alone on the couch where he found a lot more of what was underneath hers. He also found out exactly what lips felt like on his shaft and he really liked it.

Three days later Harry was surprised that Hermione was waiting for him in the common room she hadn't walked down with him in two weeks. As they walked, Harry felt another hand slip into his. It was small so he expected Luna but was surprised to find Astoria. Harry smiled at her but then turned to Hermione and found her smiling. "Astoria and I had a long talk the other day." Harry started to protest but Hermione stopped him. "Harry you can say no, as you can with any of us. We all love you Harry and for this to work you must be able to love us, each of us. If you can't than we need to know and there will be no hard feelings."

They entered the Great Hall and Harry let Astoria's hand go expecting her to head to her own table but she sat beside him at the table. Several Gryffindors were about to complain but when Harry looked at them expectantly they wisely went back to their meals.

Two days later Daphne stopped him Susan and Hannah in the corridor. "I wish to speak to you alone." she told Harry as she eyed the two girls beside him. Harry nodded and the girls released his arms reluctantly allowing Harry to lead Daphne into an empty classroom shutting the door before turning back to Daphne. He expected to at least be yelled at about Astoria. Astoria had warned him that might happen but she hadn't warned him about the possibility of being pounced on as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and drawing him into a kiss. She tried to deepen the kiss but Harry pushed her away.

"Stop! Don't do that again!" Harry said as he left the classroom and walking away hurriedly making the girls' run to catch up leaving a stunned but smiling Daphne in the classroom.

Hours later just before dinner Daphne found herself pushed into a classroom and an angry Hermione with her wand pressed against her neck. "What do you think you are doing?"

Daphne gulped. She had heard that Granger had a temper but this was something else. "It was just a test!"

Hermione pressed her wand tighter to Daphne's neck. "A test?"

Daphne gulped again. "Yes a test, if my sister is joining Harry's Harem!"

"It's not a Harem it's a Coven!" Hermione stated dropping her wand and turning away to sit; she knew she was going to have to explain to Daphne. "Voldemort is not going to leave Harry alone until he kills him and Harry doesn't believe he'll survive, Harry is the most powerful student here and is smarter, than he realizes." Daphne raised an eye brow as she sat and Hermione sighed. "Harry won't talk about his relatives but I'm sure he was abused as a child, before his accidental magic started to really protect him. He has a cousin that's an idiot and I believe that Harry was forced to work at his level for most of his life and now doesn't know how to really apply himself and Ron's influence to date hasn't helped."

"I thought you liked that Ron guy."

"I thought I did too but I've always loved Harry I just never thought he'd could like me, " Hermione sighed. ", until I found his Last Will and Testament in his trunk a month ago while I was looking for something else." Hermione felt the tears start to fall this time but she couldn't stop them, she'd been able to hold them off each time she told one of the girls about Harry's Will but this time was too much. Surprisingly she found herself hugged by Daphne and she was able to pull herself together before she pulled out the copy of the Will for Daphne to read.

Last Will and Testament

Of

Harry James Potter

_I wrote this Will out because I knew I would die, if not by Voldemort then by one of his Death Eaters. Voldemort came after me as a baby and he will continue to do so till I'm dead and since he was able to come back once I'm just going to assume he can again if by some miracle I get a lucky shot in. I'm resigned to that fact and so have made out this Will._

_To Uncle Remus I leave 100,000 galleons._

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the only sort of parents I have known I leave 100,000 galleons. _

_To Fred and George Weasley 10,000 galleons, continue the good work._

_To my brother Ron Weasley 10,000 galleons take care of her she loves you and do not be a prat I know you love her._

_To my sister Ginny Weasley 10,000 galleons I know you wanted me to see you as more then that but my heart already belonged to another._

_And finally to Hermione I leave everything else that ends up being about ten million galleons, I'd leave you with the titles of Lord Black and Potter if they'd let me but I'm told I can't. The Potter name will die with me and the Black name I'm told will go to Draco. _

_Don't worry Hermione eventually he'll grow up and see you the way you've always wanted him to, the way I've always seen you. The Dursleys taught me two things, never do as well as I can in class or pain will follow and never love anything it will only be taken away. You may not have been taken away from me because I never had you; I knew that was futile in third year, but still the lessons fit I just did not learn the second one._

_Hermione, do me one last favor, if I died and Voldemort didn't, take your parents and the Weasleys and leave Britton and do it now. You talked about Australia so go there, I know you love France but that will not be far enough, the Goblins will help you._

_There is not much more to say, but Good Bye._

Daphne finished reading and closed her eyes sighing before nodding as if agreeing with herself. "Ok tell me about this coven."

The next morning Harry came down to Hermione waiting with a smile. Harry smiled back and gave her a kiss. "Hi." Harry said obviously overjoyed about seeing her. Harry took her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the common room but it was soon apparent they weren't heading towards the Great Hall but when he looked at her she just smiled and continued until they turned a corner and found Astoria and her sister Daphne waiting. Harry felt Hermione's hand slip out of his hand, Harry frowned but she just smiled encouragingly as Astoria took his left and Daphne stepped closer watching. Harry looked between Daphne and her sister and then too Hermione who nodded encouragingly but other than that said nothing. Harry looked back to Daphne, other than being beautiful and that she was Astoria's older sister he knew nothing about her but apparently both Hermione and Astoria wanted to add her to the group but he didn't need another. He wished he knew what Hermione was up too, but she'd been tight lipped and was good at finding creative and delightful ways to get him to stop asking. Hermione said he could turn any of them down if he wanted so he should at least try, for her at least.

Harry smiled and shrugged holding out his hand for Daphne to take if she wanted. Surprisingly Daphne bounced excitedly and rushed to take his hand while her sister bounced on his other side. Daphne then leaned other Harry thought she intended to kiss him but she stopped apparently waiting for him to kiss her. Harry remembering what he told her about not trying to kiss him again, smiled sheepishly and lightly kissed her and she accepted it, as did he when her tongue sought entrance.

Over the next week, things between Harry and the girls progressed at a phenomenal rate. Both Daphne and Astoria quickly caught up the where the others girls levels were but still none of them progressed past where Harry and Hermione level had become. They each seemed to know where to stop in each and every situation but then Saturday, February 14th came and Harry was led into the Great Hall by Pavarti and Padma. It was rare but not unheard of to have both on his arm but Harry loved it when they were. Harry stopped at the high pitched sequel "Harry!" from a little blond missile running towards him. His escorts stepped back as the little Veela attempted to tackle him.

"Gabriele!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't seen her since the day after the second task in forth year. She'd grown quite a bit since then it seemed more like four years instead of just the two he knew had passed. Gabriele nodded vigorously as she looked up from the center of his chest before she reached up and pulled him down to a kiss. Harry did not respond but it was hard not too, that was a good kiss and when he stepped back, he was glad he did not because of who was standing there but surprising she was smiling. Harry looked down at 13 year old Gabriele. "Fleur is going to kill me."

Gabriele giggled and stepped to the side taking his hand as Fleur stepped forward and catching his lips in hers. This kiss was even better than her sisters and it took all of Harry's control to not respond before stepping back and looked around for any sign from any of his girls, the only thought running through Harry's head was that he was so dead, hexed by eight pissed off witches. The kisses, caresses and tastes of all those witches were gone but all the witches including Hermione were there watching from their various tables smiling while the rest of the hall was deathly quiet waiting for the same thing Harry had just envisioned.

A stunned Harry was led to the Gryffindor table and made to sit while Hermione smiled a very amused almost mischievous smile. "I take it I'm not dead?" Harry asked as Gabriele and Fleur sat on either side of him. Hermione smirked and Harry sighed and hung his head shaking it side to side. "You're trying to give me a heart attack."

"Never Harry, I'm trying to save us, save us all." Harry looked up suddenly questioningly but Hermione shook her head. "It's not time yet Harry, but after breakfast why don't you show Gabriele and Fleur around the castle I'm sure Gabriele hasn't seen much of it and you know it better than anyone else here so Fleur will see things she's never seen before. I'll see you at lunch, and don't worry all your questions will be answered soon." Hermione stood and leaned over the table to give Harry a deep longing kiss. "It will be over soon, I promise." She said as she left the Hall. Harry looked at the rest of the table who were still stunned well Ron was drooling as he stared at Fleur and her sister, it was worse than fourth year but then Fleur never sat at the Gryffindor table and this time there were two Veela and not one just spaces down from him.

Fleur shook her head at his display as she loaded a plate for Harry with more than twice what Harry would normally eat. Harry's eyes bulged at the shear amount of food on the plate but when he looked at Fleur, she smiled and answered. "You'll need your strength, later." While Gabriele giggled on his other side.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harry whined.

Fleur smiled. "As Hermione already said, it isn't time yet."

Scene Break

It was coming up to lunch time during their tour of the castle with Harry showing Fleur and Gabriel some of the back corners, where lots of kissing happened between the three, and the secret short cuts when Fleur started leading Harry towards the seventh floor and the Room of Requirements. "We need to be alone." Fleur answered his unasked question as they approached the door.

Harry slowed. "Fleur?" he wasn't sure if he should be that alone with the sisters or even any of the girls, he hadn't even been that alone with Hermione yet but it seemed she was leading him to that point. He'd finally accepted that he had a relationship with the eight or maybe that should to ten, with Fleur and Gabriele added, beautiful intelligent women but he felt better that none progressed farther than Hermione and he had progressed but now Fleur seemed to be pointing him in that direction? Maybe that was because she was older not that it explained anything about Gabriele being there as she lead him in to the dark Room of Requirements.

The only light that shown in the room was a single candle on a table next to a cauldron and just at the edge of the light cast by the candle was a large bed. Harry turned to look at Fleur unbelievingly and she smiled and nodded back to the center of the room were all eight of his girls now stood in white ritual robes with Hermione standing in the center. Harry noticed that while the robes were tied most were open enough to tell that none of them wore anything underneath.

"Um Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked barely noticing Fleur and Gabriele stepping away as Hermione stepped forward.

"We're here to help you. I found a way to increase your magical power, and while you're already the most powerful person at Hogwarts other then Dumbledore this will double if not triple it." Hermione finished as she stood in front of him. Harry looked behind her and Hermione blushed. "While I could have helped you alone Pavarti had a point when she said there were others like me who loved you or felt they could fall in love with you, her included and for this to work the more witches the better."

"So that's what's been going on?" He knew he wouldn't have any of the other girls if Hermione hadn't started all of it.

"You needed to trust them and they needed to trust you, they've all agreed to be here, now it's your turn, is there anyone you haven't made a connection with?"

Harry looked behind her and found Gabriele with the eight other girls, he had made a connection with each of them all except for her but he hadn't even talked to her before that day. "But nine of you?" Harry asked unbelievingly. Why would nine different girls like him that much?

Hermione suddenly turned to look at the eight girls behind her before scanning the dark room finding Fleur off to the side and all the girls looked towards the crying older girl. "I'm not a virgin." She whispered but in the silent room, it sounded like a shout.

Hermione smiled and walked to her taking her hand and pulling her forwards in line with the others while Susan grabbed a robe for her. "That stupid tournament took care of that requirement." Fleur looked shocked and confused before understanding took over and a smile came over her, she was a Veela and Harry had saved her in the third task and a bond had formed. Fleur wasn't sure if that was enough to offset the virgin requirement but she wasn't going to pass up the chance to try so she quickly divested herself of her clothing while Harry watched dumbstruck. When Fleur finished with the robe but did not even bother with the belt.

Hermione stepped back in front of him. "Now Harry, do you trust me?" Harry looked into her chocolate eyes and nodded, he trusted her with his life. "Good Harry." She said as she started to undress him, the other girls stepped forward to help until he was standing naked and aroused in front of them all, Fleur and Gabriele were shocked at his size, Fleur was even more so at least she knew what was normal, and Harry was well beyond that. Luna being the least shy took a hold of him as if it was a leash and led him to the cauldron. "Ok Harry this potion will create a temporary link between you and us all we need is a little of your essence."

Harry started to get worried. "A link!"

Hermione knew that if she couldn't convince him they would be safe he wouldn't do the ritual no matter what benefits there were. "It's only a link, a bond really, a temporary bond, the potion will allow our magic to bond with yours." Seeing Harrys worried face, she continued. "There is no danger Harry, the ritual will transfer our magic to you increasing your core by the amount taken from us. The potion also insures that it does not take too much from us and do not worry, we will get it back plus some so our cores will increase also but only by about ten to fifteen percent. None of us will be hurt Harry; this ritual was used for thousands of years by the Pharoses of Egypt and theirs harems'." She said trying to calm him.

Harry gulped and turned pale. "A harem, A harem, A…" each time Harry said it he got louder until Hermione kissed him and continuing to deepen the kiss until he calmed down.

When she broke the kiss she pulled Fleur closer so she could continue the kiss if needed. "No Harry a Coven, but yes a magical harem if you will. We will all benefit from it, you get us and we get you, we believe we get the better deal." She said a slight joke and Harry tried not to smile but it escaped him. He still tried to object but Fleur was there to stop him with another heated kiss. During the kiss he realized he was in a no win situation so he gave up and after a few moments he was wondering why he had an objection in the first place as each of his girls showed him with their lips just how much they agreed with Hermione. Kissing must be in the Veela blood because that young little Gabriele sure could kiss, he was trying not to feel guilty about that.

After the last kiss, Harry sighed. "Ok what do you need me to do?" Harry asked as all the girls squealed and clapped.

Once Hermione got everyone calmed down, she told him by dropping to her knees and engulfing his eight inches deeply but as he was about to finish she was handed a stone bowl and his essence was deposited into it. Gabriele and Fleur were brought forward to finish him sense neither had, had the pleasure unlike the others, who had over the last week.

Hermione took a sip of the potion before handing it to Pavarti and leading Harry to the bed.

Scene Break

She laid back bringing him with her, with help from Pavarti he was guided into her, she was perfect, but when he felt her tense from the pain and he started to pull back but using her arms wrapped around him, she kept him in. "It's supposed to hurt Harry, it's ok, it was pass, you must keep going_._" Harry nodded sadly and and started again and soon Hermione was moaning until he finished. There was a flash of magic and he heard, what he could only describe as Hermione's thoughts, and he started to panic. "_It's ok Harry, it's only the first part of the ritual, once all are done, and the second part is finished we will be apart again, this it just my magic syncing to yours._" Hermione smiled at his worried face, before she softly pushed him off and rolling him on to his back. "_There's more of us to go Harry_." shocked Harry looked at her and then Pavarti who was moving towards him with strange gleam in her eye and looking past her he found the others with similar looks, a few were licking their lips in anticipation.

Scene Break

Harry started to wake and even before he opened his eyes he knew in was in the hospital yet again, and groaned, he hated this place.

"_Shh, Harry, it's ok, yes you're in the hospital wing, but don't talk out loud, talk inside like we did during the ritual, we have to talk before anyone knows you're awake_."

"_Hermione, what happened how did I end up here again_?"

"_Well how much do you remember_?"

"_I remember, breasts, lots of breasts, different colors, and sizes, above him as the girls did their things_." He also remembered the looks of pain on their faces but through their new links they were telling him it was ok, he decided he liked that look, a mixture of pain and pleasure they all had beautiful bouncing breasts. Small breasts like Gabby's, Luna's and Astoria's', mediums like Hermione's Padma's and Pavarti's to larger like Fleur's to extra large like Susan's and Hannah's, all beautiful in their own ways." Harry heard giggling, from all the girls it wasn't just Hermione that he could hear, as he took or more like each girl took him, they became linked, he saw their memory's and they saw his. Harry saw in Hermione's mind how the ritual was supposed to go, as if he was the one how had researched it, her knowledge was his and his hers same with all the others.

The ritual was going fine but then after Fleur who's part in the ritual worked flawlessly just like all the others, despite her missing one of the main requirements. Hermione was right, her life debt negated that virgin requirement for her, with just a few words from him about excepting the life debt she owed him. Fleur having graduated they could easily pass their NEWTS, and with some of the girls having natural abilities in charms or transfiguration or any of the other disciplines of magic like Runes and such along with his own abilities in DADA they could do even better. Fleur was a lot like Hermione; she already wanted to retake hers just to see how much better she could do. He now knew five new languages they all did.

He could still see everything about them, their lives, hopes, dreams, pain, and their sorrows. Wait what, that shouldn't be. Harry looked in to Hermione and found out why. Something went wrong, Harry remembered the pain as the next phase of the ritual started, and the pain continued to increase until he passed out. What Voldemort was dead, every marked death eater was dead, his own link to Voldemort started to drain the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord drained his own Death Eaters through their Dark Marks trying to save himself until they were all dead and he finally succumbed to the power draining, with nothing else to drain the scar came last. Harry's body absorbed most of the girls, and all of Voldemorts and countless Death Eaters magic including Snape and Draco and only then did the ritual complete, and the magical backlash back to the girls was felt throughout the castle. Not knowing what to do Harry was brought to the hospital, that was a week ago.

Harry felt the worry the girls had went through, as his body recharged enough magic to stabilize and function, he was amazed, the ritual boosted his magical power eight times and the girls by three. Even the lowest powered of them was now more powerful then Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore berating the girls over the deaths of the death eaters. He was acting as if the Death Eaters were innocent and had done nothing wrong. Harry agreed with Hermione and the others assessment that Dumbledore was delusional and if Professor McGonagall's subjacent berating of Dumbledore was any indication she did too. Harry had to smile at that but then he became sad. The girls not following his thought process had to ask what was wrong. "_I'm sorry_." He answered closing himself off.

"_What? Why_?" They asked in unison, they had to almost yell silently of course, to get through to him.

"_As Madam Pomfrey said we are bonded now, that ritual wasn't supposed to last the eight hours that it took to drain the last of the magic from Voldemort this link between us is now permanent and now you're stuck with me, but I know some of you had plans_." Fleur came to mind, she was dating Bill Weasley, and at least had hoped marriage was in their future.

"_Yes Harry I love Bill he is a good man and will be a good husband just not for me, I've seen through your eyes how Mrs. Weasley is and I'm very thankful to have learned more about her before Bill and I had become closer. If I were, smart I would have ignored our age differences and jumped you during the tournament but that was two years ago and two years is a long time and you're older now so we don't have that problem now. While you slept we talked about his very thing, and I'm happy being here with my sisters and husband_."

"_We all are_!" They all said and Harry could feel the truth; none of them could lie to him or each other now.

He had a family and the images of all the children the girls were planning made him the happiest he had ever been. He had to make a new will. "Will? Hermione?" Harry yelled out as said girl bolted. Harry started to get up and follow but there was a reason Hermione had said to talk silently, and his yell brought the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter, stay in that bed!" she ordered as she started her scans.

"But I have to catch my wife, well one of them anyway." While that statement took Madam Pomfrey aback, the girls arranged around him ohhed and ahhed but before anyone of them could do, anything to thank him Hermione ran back into the room and into his bed, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him senseless.

"You are so getting lucky!" She said and her sisters all nodded their agreement each giving him images of what they wanted to do to him and have done to them.

Epilogue:

Let's say Harry and his twelve wives have enough kids to fill Hogwarts with each wife having at least two but not more than four kids apiece. That's a lot of kids, with each wife doing careers that made them the happiest.

Ginny finds Neville to be just as good as Harry in almost every way and they stay best friend with the Potter clan, even sharing Neville with Romilda Vane and Lavender, molly is ecstatic with twelve grandkids between the three of them.

Ron well you can guess doest stay with Lavender, she wizened up. Ron find out the all male Cuddly Cannons pay more attention to the locker room showers then playing the game, he loves it, and being keeper, he lets many things through his hoops. Molly was not happy.

Dumbledore died of course, quite painfully, just six months after the ritual and Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress calling in Madame Maxime for help in revamping the school, and Hagrid left with her.

Figuring it took two to replace her, Fleur helped Bill find new loves, and the two of them didn't take Molly's shit. Molly did get even more grandbabies though, so she wasn't put out for long.

Authors note:

From the last scene break on is all new as of today, I have been having a hard time finishing this and this is me finally time, I hope you like.


End file.
